


If You Dare

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi the underwear thief, Fluff, Kise and Kuroko being each other's wingmen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, flustered Aomine, general silliness, i hate tagging sexual acts. JUST READ IT AND FIND OUT WHAT THEY DO, praise jesus for kise's existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: The Miracles sleep over at Kise's house and play dirty Truth or Dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the funniest thing I've ever written tbh. 
> 
> Much thank yous to the people who helped. 
> 
> I realised Mura never answered a truth or did a dare. I am sorry :CCCCC
> 
> This is mainly Akakuro, the Aokise is a side pairing, and there's nothing explicit of them (for now. maybe.)

“Kise, I dare you to take off two items of clothing,” Aomine says with a snicker.

“Easy peasy,” Kise grins, his hands going straight to his earring.

“Uh-uh-uh, says here that socks and accessories don’t count,” Aomine interrupts him, moving Kise’s hands away.

Kise pouts. “Poop.” He takes his hoodie off and sits it behind him. “What now…” he mumbles to himself.

“Shirt shirt shirt!” Aomine chants.

“Perv!” Kise pulls his shirt off and adds it to the pile behind him. Aomine wolf whistles. Kise rolls his eyes and swipes the phone off his friend. “Okay, I pick Midorimacchi!” He giggles at the screen. “Have you ever been caught having sex? If yes, by whom?”

“I’ve never had sex, Kise,” Midorima says with an annoyed expression.

“Really? Not even with your hawk boy?” Aomine asks.

Midorima turns bright red. “O-Of course not. Takao is a friend.”

“A _friend_!” Kise squeals. “You must really like him to call him that!”

“Die, Kise.”

“My turn,” Murasakibara says, taking the phone off Kise. “Hmmmmm. Kuro-chin. What part of a person’s body do you find the sexiest?”

Kuroko ponders his answer. “I like collarbones.”

“How elegant,” Akashi comments, smiling at him.

Kuroko tries not to blush.

“Here you go, Mido-chin.”

“Oh God,” Midorima mutters upon looking at the phone’s screen.

“What?” Aomine asks.

“This dare. I refuse.”

“It’s not _you_ doing it, you have to ask someone else to do it,” Kise says.

“I don’t want _anyone_ to do it.”

Kise giggles. “Let me see!” He wrestles the phone off Midorima and squeaks when he sees what’s on the screen. “While blindfolded, touch the butt of everyone in the room and try to guess who it is! That’s hilarious!”

“Why don’t _you_ do it, if you find it so amusing?” Midorima suggests curtly. The tips of his ears and cheeks are red.

Kise snickers. “I’m always up for feeling butts.” He jumps up and goes to his room, returning with a school tie. He wraps it over his eyes, tying the back in a neat bow. “Okay! Bring me the butts!”

“Fucking Christ, Kise,” Aomine mutters.

“Who’s first? Someone needs to volunteer,” Kise says, grinning widely.

Smiling, Murasakibara walks up to him and takes his wrists, guiding Kise’s hands to his backside.

“Oh! Very squishy! But this is obvious, you’re too tall for this, Murasakibaracchi!”

“Hmm, you guessed me that easily?”

“Okay, you bring everyone else to me since I’ve already guessed you,” Kise instructs.

Murasakibara then grabs Akashi, who’s trying to fight off a smile, and turns him around so his back faces Kise.

“Next,” Murasakibara says.

Kise touches away, Akashi trying not to laugh.

“Uhhhhhhh… Kurokocchi?”

“Incorrect,” Akashi says.

“Damn. In my defence, you _do_ feel like Kurokocchi!”

“Kise, how the hell do you know what Tetsu’s ass feels like?” Aomine asks.

Kise snickers and doesn’t answer. “Next one, Murasakibaracchi!”

Murasakibara drags over a struggling Midorima, holding him in place.

“Midorimacchi,” Kise says instantly. Midorima leaps away as if he’s been burned as soon as his name is said. “You’re too tense. That was so obvious.”

“Again, _die_ , Kise.”

Murasakibara then brings Akashi back in an attempt to trick Kise.

“Kurokocchi for real this time!”

“Incorrect again. It was a trap,” Akashi says with a smile.

“That’s not allowed!” Kise whines.

“Says who?” Murasakibara scoffs.

He then brings over Aomine, and Kise guesses him instantly as well.

“I should be concerned that you know me by my ass that quickly,” Aomine grunts.

“What can I say, Aominecchi? It _is_ beautiful. It’d be a shame if I didn’t appreciate it,” Kise says.

Finally, it’s Kuroko’s turn, and this time Kise guesses him correctly, only because he assumes that they wouldn’t trick him with Akashi again.

“I’d know that cute little butt anywhere!” he says happily. He slaps Kuroko’s backside playfully as the shorter teen moves away from him with a sour expression.

“First of all, you so fucking don’t, as you have proved with Akashi. And second, I still wanna know how you know what his ass feels like,” Aomine says.

“Maybe I bought him a vanilla milkshake one time as payment for letting me touch it,” Kise says.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Tetsu, you were _that_ desperate for a milkshake?”

“It was a good milkshake,” Kuroko says simply. “Not to mention free.”

“Jesus fuckin-”

“Okay, Akashicchi’s turn!”

They return to sitting in a circle, and the phone is passed to Akashi. He makes a soft laugh at the screen. “This one’s interesting. Kuroko. Moan as if you were in ecstasy for fifteen seconds.”

Both Kise and Aomine whistle this time. Kuroko is blushing, staring at the floor.

“I- I-” he stammers.

Midorima, seeing his embarrassment, speaks up. “Kise, you have alcohol, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Let’s make an agreement that whoever refuses to answer or perform the dare must drink.”

“Oooooh, Midorimacchi! That’s wild!”

“Bite me.”

“I accept this agreement,” Kuroko says quickly. Alcohol is far preferable to moaning in front of all his friends. _Especially Akashi_.

The others smile in sympathy. Kise hops up again and goes to fetch some alcohol from the kitchen, returning with a bottle of whiskey as well as peach and vanilla flavoured vodka, courtesy of his sisters.

“Which do you want?” he asks Kuroko.

“Vanilla please.”

“Should have guessed,” Kise smiles. He hands him the bottle. “Just take a sip. But a big sip!”

Kuroko nods and tips the bottle up, swallowing a mouthful of the alcohol. He scowls. “Even the vanilla can’t make it taste nice,” he says as he sits the bottle down.

“Okay, your turn to ask someone, Tetsu.”

“I pick Akashi-kun as revenge,” Kuroko says. “Confess a secret.”

Akashi smiles. “Okay. I am in love with someone in this room.”

The group is silent and staring at him for a moment, then Kise and Aomine are screaming and whistling.

“Who, who?” Kise demands to know.

“I’m not telling you,” Akashi says calmly.

“Fine. I’m going to get a question that’ll _make_ you spill later,” Kise declares.

Aomine takes the phone off Kuroko. He snickers. “Kise, whisper something filthy into the ear of the person on your right. If they think it’s weak, they get to choose a punishment for you.”

“But Aominecchi, that’s _you_.”

“Yep! Go on.”

Kise turns a little red. “Ookay.” He thinks for a moment, then leans in and cups his hand against Aomine’s ear.

“ _Oh_ ,” Aomine says after a moment.

Kise sits back with a satisfied smirk.

“So? Is Kise-chin getting punished?”

“I don’t believe I will,” Kise says, still looking incredibly smug.

Aomine is staring at the floor with wide eyes.

Kise takes the phone out of his stiff hands. “Akashicchi. French kiss everyone playing!”

Akashi raises a brow. “I will take the alcohol.”

“Really?” Kise asks.

“I will not kiss anyone other than the person I love,” Akashi says in explanation.

“Okay, I change the dare. French kiss your crush.”

Akashi smiles, and he actually seems a little shy. “What if they don’t wish for me to kiss them?”

“Who here objects to Akashicchi Frenching them?” Kise asks loudly.

“Please not me,” Midorima says.

“Is Midorimacchi your crush?” Kise asks.

“No.”

“ _Thank God_ ,” Midorima mutters.

“Then it’s fine! Go ahead!”

Akashi nods. “Everyone close your eyes then.”

They do. There’s a bit of shuffling, and then Kuroko feels a hand touching his cheek tenderly, and lips are pressing against his own. His eyes fly open, staring at Akashi in shock for a moment before he lets them flutter shut. Akashi’s tongue is in his mouth, warm and somehow sweet, and he feels amazing and Kuroko thinks he might even faint. The others must have opened their eyes when they didn’t feel a kiss, as they start whooping and whistling. Akashi touches the back of Kuroko’s head, tugging gently on his hair and tipping him back a little for better access. Kuroko’s hands grapple weakly at Akashi’s shirt, not sure if he wants to just hold onto him or if he wants to pull the older boy right on top of him.

“Okay, okay, get off each other you fuckin lovebirds,” Aomine says after a minute passes. “You’re gonna end up glued to each other’s faces if you don’t stop.”

Akashi pulls back, licking his wet lips and giving Kuroko a smile. Kuroko shivers. The alcohol might be hitting him a little.

Murasakibara is up to ask next. “Kise-chin, which two people in this room would you most want to have a threesome with?”

Kise giggles. “Aominecchi and Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko is still in a daze from Akashi’s kiss and doesn’t even respond.

“This dare is disgusting,” Midorima says.

“What is it?” Akashi asks.

Midorima is blushing as he reads it out. “Take off your underwear and give it to your favourite person in the room.”

“Oh, who are you going to pick? Unless you want to take the dare yourself?” Akashi asks with a smile.

“ _Never_. I pick Kuroko, just because I know he won’t do such a foul thing.”

Kuroko doesn’t even say anything as he picks up the vanilla vodka and takes another huge gulp. He’s swaying a little when he sets it back down.

“Kurokocchi, you’re such a lightweight,” Kise teases.

“This will be interesting,” Akashi says next, looking at the phone’s screen. “Kise, have you ever used sex toys to pleasure yourself? If yes, what were they? If no, what would you like to try?”

Kise turns the colour of a tomato and starts opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.

“Need the alcohol?” Aomine asks him, seeming to have finally recovered from Kise’s earlier whispers.

“No… I’ll do this one. Um, I have used them…” Kise mumbles.

Murasakibara starts laughing. “What did you use, Kise-chin?”

“Erm…” Kise stares at the floor in embarrassment. “Vibrator. Maybe a dildo, once or twice. Or more…”

The whole room is collectively laughing and blushing.

“Okay, Kise-kun,” Kuroko says. “Spend the next round cuddling the person to your right.”

“ _Tetsu_!”

“Just helping you out. You know you both want it,” Kuroko says blankly.

Aomine covers his face as Kise happily climbs into his lap and starts nuzzling him.                                       

“Fine then,” Aomine says, snatching the phone off his pastel-haired friend. “Revenge time. You have to sit in Akashi’s lap for the remainder of the game.”

“That’s not even on the screen,” Kuroko says.

“Nope, but I can make one up if I want.”

Kuroko blushes and quietly crawls over to Akashi, giving him a glance to see his red eyes wide open before climbing into his lap. Akashi’s hands settle on his hips, Kuroko’s back is pressed to his chest, and Akashi is breathing gently onto his neck. Kuroko feels goosebumps rising on his skin.

It’s Kise’s turn again. “Kurokocchi, take off your underwear and give them to Akashicchi,” he says. He winks. “Thanks for your help. Time to return the favour.”

Kuroko feels Akashi’s fingers tighten on his hips.

“How is this returning the favour to _me_? It should be the other way around then, shouldn’t it? And didn’t we already have this?”

“So you want Akashicchi’s underwear then?”

“I never said that…”

“Then take yours _off_!”

Kuroko gets to his feet and leaves the room without another word, going to the bathroom to do as he was told. He slides his jeans off and tugs down his underwear, then pulls his pants back on. He bunches up his plain boxers in his palm and carries them back out. He drops into Akashi’s lap again and pushes his removed article of clothing behind him so it’s squished between their bodies. Akashi chuckles softly, his voice deep and almost vibrating in Kuroko’s ears.

“I’ll treasure these,” he murmurs against Kuroko’s neck.

More goosebumps.

As the game continues, Kise and Aomine decide that they should all drink anyway, that they’re hardly refusing dares and questions so they might as well. Murasakibara is also a lightweight, and in his drunken state, he keeps pushing the vanilla vodka into Kuroko’s hands, giggling to himself that a drunk Kuroko must be really cute and he wants to see it. Rather tipsy himself, Kuroko starts insisting Akashi share with him, pushing the bottle to his lips without waiting for a reply. Akashi seems quite happy to comply, giving Kuroko warm smiles as he lets him tip the liquid into his mouth without complaint.

Kuroko later dares Kise to pick someone who he wants to give him a hickey, wanting to help him back again. Kise of course picks Aomine. Aomine is blushing as he attaches his lips to Kise’s neck, and Kise starts moaning, squealing, and panting loudly. Murasakibara has collapsed on the floor and is laughing hysterically. Midorima looks like he wants to kill himself.

Kuroko notices after a little while that Akashi has gone kind of stiff, his face blank, and he finally understands why when he shifts a little and feels something hard against his butt. Apparently he was fidgeting too much. Feeling wild from alcohol, Kuroko starts shifting more, playing it off as trying to get comfortable but making sure to rub his backside against Akashi’s crotch teasingly. Akashi makes a soft gasp and his fingers dig harshly into Kuroko’s hips.

“Okay! Kurokocchi! Akashicchi!” Kise calls out. “I’m going to be really good to you!”

“Oh?” Akashi says. His voice is a little breathless. 

“Akashicchi, I dare you to take a player of your choice into a room to have ten minutes alone with them, where you may do whatever your heart desires,” Kise declares.

Kuroko feels warmth rushing through his face, and he’s not sure if it’s from anticipation or just the alcohol. Probably both.

“You _are_ good to me,” Akashi says. He nudges Kuroko off him and stands up, then lifts Kuroko into his arms and starts carrying him off like a princess.

“Don’t get too kinky!” Kise yells after them. “There’s lube in my drawer!”

Kuroko is trying to keep the ridiculous smile off his face. He’ll really have to thank Kise later. Akashi kicks shut the door behind them and throws Kuroko onto the bed hard enough that he bounces on the mattress. He climbs over Kuroko and starts kissing him.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko gasps as Akashi sucks on his neck. “Are you as drunk as I am?”

“Perhaps. Don’t worry though, I won’t take advantage of you like this. As tempting as that idea is.”

“But I _want_ you to.”

Akashi stares at him in surprise. “What?”

“I want you,” Kuroko repeats. “The dare was to do whatever you want with me. So go ahead. I’m giving you my permission.”

Akashi smiles. “But you said yourself that we’re drunk. You aren’t in the right mind to be saying something like that.”

“Me being drunk isn’t changing anything. I want you _all_ the time. Now I want it even more.” Kuroko pushes his hips up against Akashi’s. “So _go for it_.”

Akashi groans against his neck. “You’re testing my self-control.”

“How much more do I need to do to convince you?” Kuroko asks with hooded eyes.

Akashi makes a little strangled noise in his throat. “I’m not fucking you,” he says.

Kuroko pouts, not even blushing at the blunt words that are so rare from the other boy. “I don’t accept that. And what if I wanted it the other way around?”

“Do you?”

“Well, no, but-”

Akashi laughs. “You sure are demanding when you’re drunk.”

“Take your clothes off.”

He laughs again. “Just like that.”

Kuroko pushes Akashi down and climbs on top of him, starting to tug at his shirt impatiently. “Take. Them. _Off_.”

“ _Kuroko_ ,” Akashi says, laughing gently.

“You have to do whatever I say.”

“I thought this dare was mine? I get to do whatever _I_ want?”

“I’ve taken over since you’re not doing a good enough job.”

“I see! So what do you intend to do?”

Kuroko leans in against Akashi’s lips and whispers, “Get what I want.” He tugs Akashi’s pants down and throws them across the room.

“Careful. Those are expensive,” Akashi warns teasingly.

“You’ll forget about that in a minute.”

Akashi tips his head back and sighs blissfully. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Kuroko wriggles out of his own fabric confines, momentarily surprised at his lack of underwear until he remembers what he did with them earlier. “What did you do with my underwear?” he asks.

“You’ll forget all about that in a minute,” Akashi copies him with a smug expression.

“Devil.”

Kuroko kisses him and pushes their hips together, and Akashi groans into his mouth. Kuroko feels hands on his exposed ass, fingers kneading gently. He reluctantly tears himself away from Akashi and sits up, leaning over to the drawers beside the bed and starting to poke around in them.

“What are you doing?”

“Kise-kun said there’s lube in here,” Kuroko answers.

Akashi scoffs. “You’re really eager for this.”

“Of course. I’ve wanted you since I met you. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

“Why did you never tell me you liked me in this way?”

“Why didn’t _you_?”

“Touché.”

Kuroko finds what he’s after at last, and he sits back happily and starts to pour the liquid onto his hand. He feels himself starting to sober up already; his metabolism is fast and he didn’t actually have that much to drink anyway. He still wants to do this just as much as when he was smashed, in fact maybe even more now that he’s thinking a little more clearly. He gives Akashi a glance to see him watching with an interested smile, and suddenly Kuroko is feeling a little flustered without the alcohol as strong in his blood.

“Are you just going to watch me?” he asks.

“If that’s all right. You seem quite happy to do this on your own.” Akashi rubs Kuroko’s thighs that are resting on either side of him and Kuroko shivers lightly.

Kuroko looks away when he reaches between his legs, gently slipping a finger inside himself. His face and body feel like they’re burning, and the skin that Akashi is still rubbing feels slightly numb. Akashi moves a hand between Kuroko’s legs to join in, smearing the lube that’s dripping off Kuroko’s fingers onto his own and pressing inside him as well.

“I decided I want to be included,” Akashi explains with a sly smile.

Kuroko just nods, finding himself unable to respond all of a sudden. Akashi’s fingers delve past his own and instantly find Kuroko’s sweet spot as if he already knows Kuroko’s body off by heart, and Kuroko gasps and arches into the touch. Akashi rubs the spot torturously slowly, and Kuroko feels frustrated at the teasing. He pulls Akashi’s fingers out and then slides his underwear down to his knees, then picks up the lube again to pour more out.

“ _Kuroko_.”

Kuroko ignores him.

“ _Tetsuya_.”

He shivers at his name. “What?”

“Are you sure about this? You’re not going to regret it tomorrow?”

He glances at Kise’s alarm clock. “It’s 2AM, it _is_ tomorrow. I have no plans to start regretting this anytime soon.”

Akashi nods. “Well, if you insist, I won’t stop you.”

“Do you not want this as well?” Kuroko asks, hesitation and fear sinking into his heart.

Akashi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Tetsuya, I want you so badly it feels like it’s going to _kill me_.”

Confidence building again, Kuroko hoods his eyes slightly. “Mm. Show me that then, Sei-kun.”

Akashi’s eyes widen into an expression that almost appears to be anger. He flips Kuroko onto his back as if he weighs nothing and pushes his knees to his chest. Kuroko blushes deeply, surprised at Akashi’s sudden display of strength.

“Keep calling me that and I’ll wreck you.”

Kuroko’s heart jolts as arousal spreads through his body. “I _want_ to be wrecked. _Sei-kun_ ,” he adds.

Akashi growls, then takes his hand that’s still coated with lube and guides it to his length, making Kuroko rub the liquid over him. He’s hard and warm in Kuroko’s palm, and it makes Kuroko want him even more.

“Does Kise have condoms?” Akashi asks.

“Erm,” Kuroko mumbles, sitting up and rummaging through the drawer. “Not that I can see. He’s never had sex either, so.”

“Of course, I should have expected that. Well, it’s up to you whether we go ahead,” Akashi says softly.

Kuroko’s heart throbs with affection. “It’s okay, I want to. So are you going to wreck me or not?”

Akashi smirks at him, and in one quick movement he’s pressed inside Kuroko. Kuroko is still slightly tipsy, and the pain isn’t as bad as he was expecting with the faint haze of alcohol, but it still surprises him all the same. Akashi moans when Kuroko squeezes around him at the unfamiliar feeling.

“Tetsuya, relax,” he says.

“Trying,” Kuroko breathes, closing his eyes. “Just- Just keep going.”

Akashi kisses his forehead as he gently eases out and back in. He’s hardly moving at all and yet he’s still somehow managing to completely ruin Kuroko. Of course he is, Kuroko thinks. He’s always been talented at everything he does. He seems to know Kuroko’s body perfectly, sensing when he’s relaxed and speeding up accordingly. His aim is perfect as well, sliding against Kuroko’s prostate with each deep thrust, making Kuroko gasp and shake. He doesn’t know if Akashi’s ever been intimate with anyone else before, but he’d easily believe Akashi is this talented without any prior experience. He’s kind of perfect in general.

“ _Tetsuya_ ,” he breathes against Kuroko’s cheek. One hand is cupping his face, the other remaining on Kuroko’s hip to hold him steady. “ _I love you, Tetsuya_.”

Kuroko gasps again, unable to even say it back, the words caught in his throat. Akashi kisses him, and Kuroko squeezes his legs tighter around his hips and wraps his arms around Akashi’s back to try to convey what he can’t quite manage to say just yet. Akashi holds his hips up slightly and presses gently against his sweet spot again, and Kuroko makes a soft whine, squeezing his eyes shut and marking crescents in Akashi’s shoulders from his nails. Akashi thrusts a little harder, and Kuroko sees stars, scraping his nails down Akashi’s back as he arches his own off the bed. Akashi presses their foreheads together, not kissing Kuroko but positioning himself so they’re breathing against each other. Kuroko manages to open his eyes for a moment to see Akashi’s face just as blissful as he imagines his own is. Akashi senses him watching and opens his eyes, staring back; he smiles and kisses Kuroko this time.

“Aah- Sei--kun,” Kuroko gasps.

Akashi cuts him off by kissing him again, and he glides his fingers down Kuroko’s body to stop at his neglected cock, stroking teasingly slowly, and Kuroko jumps slightly at the sudden touch. Akashi speeds up his movements, so he’s stroking Kuroko in time with his thrusts. Kuroko’s breathing is ragged and he tips his head back to try to breathe better as he feels himself inching closer to release. Akashi starts kissing his neck, and Kuroko moans as his thumb strokes over the head of his cock, spreading the liquid across his skin. He comes over Akashi’s hand with a gentle cry, and Akashi seems to be almost right after him, gasping and digging his nails on his other hand into Kuroko’s thigh. For a moment, they lay collapsed and breathing hard, until Akashi moves back, carefully pulling out and easing Kuroko’s hips down onto the bed. He presses against Kuroko’s side and gently turns his head to kiss him.

“I think,” Kuroko begins after a minute of tender kisses, “I’m very sober after that.”

Akashi hums. “I feel like I’m drunker than I was before. You have that effect on me.”

Kuroko blushes a little. “I think we were gone for longer than ten minutes.”

“Well, Kise hasn’t come to find us yet, so we’re fine. Though perhaps we should clean up a bit.”

Akashi is about to sit up when Kuroko tugs him close again, pulling Akashi on top of him. He connects their lips, and Akashi seems to forget about his suggestion. He finally pulls away after minutes of worshipping hands and gentle kisses.

“You’re distracting me,” he scolds, though he’s smiling. “I’ll have to punish you if you distract me.”

“That sounds fun,” Kuroko says.

Akashi laughs. “Of course. Later, though. Maybe at my house. We should really make ourselves decent.”

Kise has a box of tissues (adorably printed with puppies – typical) in his room, so they clean up with those and then get redressed, finally heading back out to the living area. Murasakibara is asleep on the blankets on the floor, surrounded by empty snack wrappers. Midorima is next to him in his own sleeping bag, also asleep.

“I wonder where Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are,” Kuroko says.

“Well, considering what happened to us, I can take a guess,” Akashi replies.

They fetch their pyjamas from their bags and get changed, Kuroko grumbling a little that he really needs to have a bath.

“Come to my place after this,” Akashi requests, pulling Kuroko into his arms.

“Whatever would we do in that giant house of yours?” Kuroko asks.

“Catch up on missed years.”

“And how would we do that?”

Akashi smirks. “I can think of a few ways.”

Kuroko smiles. “I’ll start by having a bath at your place first.”

“I can think of a few things we can do in the bath too.”

Kuroko blushes and drags Akashi over to their sleeping bags. He notices how Akashi had set his up next to Kuroko’s, and he knows now that that was definitely on purpose. They settle down and Kuroko finds himself falling asleep quickly with Akashi pressed close to him.

When he wakes up the next morning, Akashi is still pressed against his back, an arm hooked around him to keep him close. Aomine and Kise have finally joined them, and they’re also snuggling together as they sleep. Akashi stirs when Kuroko does, and he sits up and presses kisses all over his smaller partner, making Kuroko giggle softly. After breakfast with the others, they pack up to go back to Akashi’s place. Kuroko’s underwear is still missing, and he suspects he’d find them if he checked Akashi’s bag. He decides he has absolutely no problem with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you're interested in the Aokise version of this - aka what they got up to while Akakuro were frolicking in Kise's bedroom. I may be persuaded to write it. 
> 
> Next on the list: akkr sugar daddy au *flings self into the sun*


End file.
